The present disclosure relates generally to devices and methods for stamping multiple parts from a single metal blank and, more specifically, for rotating at least one part relative to at least one of multiple nested parts stamped from a single metal blank as part of a manufacturing process.
To enhance the efficiency of energy and material utilization associated with part production, some sheet metal stamping processes may produce two or more different parts using a single press stroke. The resulting parts produced may be nested together within a single sheet of sheet metal feedstock upon completion of the single press stroke. Although these multi-part sheet metal stamping processes may enhance process efficiency, the post-stamping processes associated with each individual nested part may differ from one another. However, at least some known multi-part metal stamping processes do not provide for individualized post-stamping processes for each of the multiple nested parts, such as rotating one nested part differently relative to the other parts. As a result, damage-prone regions of one or more of the multiple nested parts, such as projecting legs or tabs, may be vulnerable to damage during post-stamping processes such as conveyor transport or sorting.